Skaters, Punks, Hentias, and HalfDemons
by darkangle4056
Summary: Kagome is a skater right well what happens when she meets a hot but annoying InuYahsa. Read to find out. Second chap is up. Third chap. Well you'll just have to find out.
1. The SkatePark

Hey guys those of you how have read my others stories let me tell you that this one is a lot better and I hope that you and all my new reviewers will enjoy the story. Just keep in mind this is my first InuYasha fic. and I haven't read all of the InuYasha books but I'm getting there.

I'm rating this story PG13 because of all the cussing going on in the story and the rating may change but not know.

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own InuYasha or any of the following characters from InuYasha….. But I will when pigs fly… (Shoe flies) ouch ok, ok, I'll never own InuYasha!

InuYasha: well no shit!

Amanda growls rubbing her head

Kagome: INU…..YAHSA!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha winces: Ya…Yes Kagome.

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!

InuYasha eats dirt.

Kagome: Sorry about that Amanda

Amanda smiles: Its ok I know you're the only other one who could ever own him.

Kagome flares at InuYasha: InuYasha who else is there other then Kikyo?

InuYasha: uh...what...huh…What…I...Wait…I…no…Only Kikyo…When...No...Oh shit!!!

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…..

Amanda runs from the seen

Oops I think I got him in trouble (INUYASHA SIT!) me winces. Well anyway grab some popcorn, candy, cookies, and some soda and on with the story.

……………

…………

……...

……

…

Skaters, Punks, Hentias, and Half-Demons

Chapter 1

The SkatePark

Kagome groans as her alarm goes off, turning her face into the pillow she lazily slams the sleep button and the alarm stopped. Knowingly that it would go off again she groaned again and got up to shut it off properly. It was 6:00 AM and there wasn't any school that day for there was a teacher's day thingy. Kagome rolled back and tried to go back to sleep.

As usual she couldn't so stifling a yawn she got up and got dressed. She stood and looked at her reflection. Staring back at here was a 15 year old girl with shoulder length black hair with blue streaks. She has lively, brown eyes and a large frown. Seeing her reflection with messy hair she swiveled her nose in disgust. Christy never really liked her reflection. Well dressed in slightly baggy pants and a Dropkick Murphy shirt she brushed here hair and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Once out of here room she could smell the aroma of French toast. 'Mother must be up'

Her suspicions were proven correct as she walked in the kitchen to see her mother cooking. Her mother felt Kagome's presents as Kagome walked into the room.

"Kagome, dear if you're hungry grab a plate an I'll give you some French toast."

As to respond to this Kagome goes to the cabinet and pulls out a plate, and hands it her mother.

Handing the plate to her mother, she placed 2 pieces freshly cooked on to here plate and handed it back to Kagome

"Thanks ma."

With that Kagome sets herself over to the dinning table.

After Kagome was done she got up and put her plate in the dish washer.

"Ma." I'm going to go to the skate park. Ok?" not looking at her

"Be back for dinner. Ok?" flipping over another piece of French toast.

"Ok."

With that Kagome went to the door put her shoes on grabbed her skateboard then she was off for the skatepark

Kagome was doing a kick flip 180 when someone shouted her name. She turned her head to see that it was Sango.

Sango had purple eyes and long black hair with two purple streaks in the front and the rest red streaks. She wore a red 'Devil's Girl' shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots. Today she had her hair in a high pony

Kagome landed her kick flip 180 perfectly and grind as she heard her friend and someone else clapping. Kicking her board up into here hand she walked over to her friend and her new friend though he was sitting curiously close to her.

Kagome laded her skateboard on the metal risers.

"WOW! That was a cool trick." The boy said with a wink

This dude had Black hair with a red layer underneath that surrounded his face. He wore sporty sunglasses and an AFI shirt with black cargo pants and black shoe.

Sango nudged him in the ribs without even looking at him, while smiling at Kagome

"What's up Girl, how ya been doin'?"

"Oh notin' much. Who's this?" Kagome nodded in the direction of the boy.

"Oh him!" Sango fidgeted with her shirt "well this is Miroku.

The guy Miroku flinched at his name.

"Just call me Monk." He turned his head and flashed Kagome a dazzling smile.

"Ok so" Kagome looked back to Sango "what you two doing out here so early this morn?"

Sango grinned "Oh I tried to call your house to see if you wanted to go to the arcade, but ya weren't home so I asked your ma where you were and she said you'd be at the skatepark. Oh and that reminds me she said that she had forgotten to tell you that she is holding a party for your bro and she wants you home later"

"What time does she want me?"

"Um, well around noon."

Monk was just listening to them not knowing really what was going on at the moment.

"Ok so" Kagome turns to Monk "When did you get here?"

"Well I came in yesterday night."

"Ok cool." Kagome shifted her feet "So how do you know Sango?"

"Oh, Well I've known her since Kindergarten and all through 6th grade then she moved. She and I kept in touch and so here I am."

Kagome made a mental note to herself to ask Sango why she never told her this.

"Oh, ok that's cool. Well are we just going to sit here or are we going to the arcade?"

Sango and Monk jumped down off the risers and stood with Kagome in a almost compete circle

"Well," Sango looked at Monk and he nodded "ok let's go pile up in my Baby"

Sango walked over to a light blue convertible

Monk looked confused

"She named her car Baby" Kagome whispered to him.

Monk made a silent O and nodded following them to Sango's 'Baby'.

Hey so how was it? Like it?

A note to all my Aleeca fans: Aleeca is at this moment is being tweaked and corrected so it's under construction. I've got the first chap done and will soon be up as long as my school work doesn't get in the way. Sorry for the delay people

Those of you who have no clue at what I'm saying can find my other stories by clicking on my username right next to my story or can go to search and find it by typing in my username. My story's are in Ella Enchanted (Aleeca) (Princess Keala).

Note to all my Princess Keala fans: Sorry but I have so far stopped writing my Princess Keala story for lack of reviewers and of lack of time. I shall be putting this story under construction also and will be putting the chapters up one at a time so start sending me those reviews.

Now to those reading this just take a moment and click the purple button.

Yes click the magic purple button that sends me your reviews.

Cookies anyone (for reviewers only)

Tata

darkangle4056


	2. InuYasha's Entrence

Hey ya'll, hope your having fun. Like my story send me a review.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot to the story.

Anyway thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like the idea of Kagome as a skater and Sango as a punk and keeping Miroku as a hentia and InuYasha a half-demon. hehe!

This should be interesting.

Oh and to one of my reviewers Miroku wants to be called monk because……… well I don't want to spoil the surprise so keep reading. Umm the answer shall be in ether chapter 3 or 4.

So Sango hasn't told Kagome about Miroku…..mmm……. I wonder why.

Miroku: hey where's Inuyasha?

Amanda: Don't know.

Kagome: Who's Inuyasha?

Amanda: oops got to go

On with the story

Skaters, Punks, Hentias, and Half-Demons

Chapter 2 InuYasha's Entrance

They got to the arcade a bit early it was only 7:30. It would be fifteen minutes. till they opened so they decided to go next door to the 7-day.

Kagome stepped into the 7-day and headed strait for the candy section, Monk went for the sodas, and Sango went for the coffee machine.

Kagome was going down the isle to grab some Tropical Skittles when some thing cold went down her back.

She gasped 'who the hell!'

"Oi, watch it wrench!" the guy screamed.

Kagome turned around very lividly to see a dude with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Excuse me, but it was you who bumped into me, I wasn't moving!" Kagome screams in his face.

The dude's face turned from shocked to pissed, in less then five seconds.

The guy opened his mouth and was about to say something when Monk came walking up the isle.

"Hey Demon. I see you've met my friend Kagome."

Monk raises an eye brow at Kagome completely oblivious of what had happened.

"Um, Kagome are you alright?"

Before Kagome could answer Sango came walking down the isle with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Kagome," Sango raises her brow as she looks at her shirt "Why is your shirt all wet?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's the one that dumped soda on me!" her words dripping with venom as she pointed at Demon who was holding an empty cup of soda.

"Damn wench, it's your fault!" turning he glared at her

"How dare………." she began when she felt some ones hand on her ass

"HENTIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's hand flu back hitting Monk on the cheek with the back of her hand. She turned on him, "PRERVERT!!!"

Slap!

"Whoa… uh… hehe…um … my hand's cursed!" stuttering he started to back up

Sango gave him an evil glare and came up behind him, whacking him over the head with the back of her hand.

Kagome turned back to glaring at Demon when she thought that she heard Sango mutter under her breath 'damn monk'. Looking back at Sango, she giving her a questioning look.

'Later' she mouthed

Demon rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm out of here!" and stormed out of the shop muttering under his breath 'stupid humans'.

Kagome growled "Jerk!" she muttered as she watched him storming out

"I heard that!" Demon yelled back over his shoulder.

"Good!" Kagome yelled.

By then Demon was outside.

Monk high tailed it out of there and went to find Demon.

Kagome turned on Sango and grabbed her arm so they could find a black shirt.

"What nerve he has" Christy fumed.

"Well……."

Christy stopped and turned on her with fury "Well what!"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking how cut his ears were"

"What's so damn cute about his ears?"

"Well looked like kitty ears."

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder "Sango are you ok or do you need some help"

"No! You where just to busy arguing with him to notice."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to grab a black shirt. Handing the shirt to Sango but before Kagome could go anywhere; Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist.

Kagome looked back "Kagome calm down he's just a jerk." Letting go of her wrist she walked toward the casher, "Just ignore him ok."

'Easier said then don' Kagome thought.

"Ya, ya, we'd better hurry and get going to the arcade before the DDR gets taken."

"Ok"

After hearing this Kagome went back to the candy isle and grabbed a bag of Tropical Skittles and a bag of Berry Blast Skittles. Going to the cashier she slipped on the spilt soda on the floor.

"I am so seriously going to hurt him" Kagome growled as she tried to get up but just ended up falling flat on her face.

Pounding the ground she heard someone

"Looks like you could use some help here." smiling

It was a dude with long black hair and Kagome would have thought that his smile was heart melting if not for Demon for being a total ass.

"Sure thanks." 'At least he's polite' she grumbled under her breath as the black haired boy helped her up.

"What do you mean 'at least I'm polite'?" he raised he's eyebrow.

"Long story." Kagome bent down to pickup the soggy skittle bags and frowned at them.

"Um," he looked at the soggy skittles and walked over and grabbed another bag of both Skittles, "here these ones won't be soggy."

"Um, thanks" Kagome took a step as she reached out and slipped yet again and landed in a pair of arms.

Just at this moment Demon decided to walk over and retrieve Kagome, and saw Kagome slip. Demon saw that Michael ( I'm going to call him Michael from now on) had quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist to keep her from falling with Skittles in his hands (Skittles don't you just love them grabs one and pops it in to her mouth Yummy!)

Kagome blushed.

"Oi Wench hurry your ass up!"

"EXCUSSE ME! Kagome yelled

The Michael let go of Kagome "Chill InuYasha." (I'll be doing the same here calling Demon, InuYasha from now on) He said warningly as he handed Kagome the Skittles.

"Feh"

"What did you just call him InuYasha?"

Kagome looked at Michael.

"Yes why?"

"I thought his name was Demon."

Poor Kagome was confused "No that's just his nickname."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, his face was turning red.

"That's enough Michael" and turning to Kagome "Bitch hurry up."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Kagome Screamed barley containing herself

"You heard me wench. Now get off your lazy ass and hurry up

Personally if fire could surround someone it was totally blazing off of Kagome. She took hold stormed over to InuYasha and slapped him then stormed off to the counter to buy her stuff.

As Kagome left Sango appeared walking toward with a bag in hand her in shock at InuYasha and staring at Michael

'Hey he's hot' Sango thought.

Kagome grabbed her bag and dragged Sango to the restrooms to get changed in to the shirt she had Sango get for her

"Sango stop gawking and come on."

"Yes your highness" Sango responded with lazy sarcastic ness in her voice

"Whatever."

Once they got the to restroom door Kagome took the bag that Sango was holding and took out her black shirt. Kagome looked up noticing Sango was shacking.

"Um Sango are you alright?"

At that Sango bursted out laughing. Kagome glared.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it"

The intensity of Kagome's glare increased knowing now knowing why Sango was laughing. Well that shut Sango up. She knew better then to tease Kagome when she's pissed off.

'Damn you Demon. Hmm I wonder what his real name is. Ah who cares? Shit I'd better get Kagome to the Arcade and cooled down before she blows!'

As if Kagome read her mind, Kagome went strait into the restroom and changed shirts. Kagome came out with an over sized shirt and holding the soda stained one in one hand. Kagome had also put her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked down at the shirt in her hand that was now thoroughly soaked

"Well I got as much soda out of my shirt as possible, that son of a bitch has some nerve!"

"Hey!" InuYasha appearing out of nowhere.

Both Kagome and Sango jumped.

Kagome glanced back to glare at InuYasha and stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the 7-day

What Kagome missed was the mischievous smile on InuYasha's face.

Outside

They were walking along to the arcade InuYasha in front Sango and Kagome behind him with Kagome glaring daggers at him, and Miroku staring at Sango's ass, when a car suddenly came up to them…………

Hmm can you guess who's in the car?

Contest

Ok so it's up to you guys to who's going to come out of the car

Kikyou

Kagome's mom

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Hojo

Kouga

Shippo

These are our contestants so one of these people will come out of the car but it's the reviewer's choice.

So review me and tell me who, and if you want, why you chose them.

So all you have to do is click the purple button.

Oh and a note to you all I need more then just 2 reviews before I post up my next chapter

darkangle4056


End file.
